


Его прощальная улыбка

by poliphonic



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: #столетодиночества, #холиваркачеллендж, Destiny, Drama, Fix-It, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26567479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poliphonic/pseuds/poliphonic
Summary: 1945 год. Финальная битва гельбуса.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Kudos: 6
Collections: Внеконкурс 2020





	Его прощальная улыбка

Дамблдор стоял в центре амфитеатра и ждал. Он чувствовал себя гладиатором, выпущенным на арену. А еще он никому никогда бы в этом не признался, но он испытывал страх, совершенно иррациональный, не тот, который заставляет человека спасаться бегством, но ужас, льдом сковывающий все тело. С таким страхом люди смотрят в лицо смерти. С таким страхом Альбус Дамблдор ждал появления Геллерта Гриндевальда. Он скорее почувствовал его приближение, поднял голову и посмотрел в глаза Гриндевальду, шедшему к нему из темноты. Он изменился. В ранней юности он был золотистым и гибким, сейчас стал стальным и жестким — Альбус уловил это в его взгляде. Вокруг них была добрая сотня волшебников, но Дамблдору казалось, что они здесь вдвоем. Ему захотелось подойти к Гриндевальду, дотронуться до него, проверить, жив ли он еще, или превратился в кусок металла? Но он только молча стоял и смотрел на идущего к нему Геллерта. Гриндевальд остановился практически вплотную к Дамблдору, впрочем, не дотрагиваясь до него. Альбус ощущал его горячее дыхание на своем лице. У него по спине побежали мурашки. Геллерт нервно зашептал ему на ухо:

— Ты должен убить того, кого ты любишь больше всего, — и отступил на шаг назад. Дамблдор оглянулся через плечо и посмотрел на Ньюта. — Мальчишка? — сверкнув глазами, фыркнул Геллерт. Он начал раздражаться.

— Ньют! — нетерпеливо подогнал того Альбус. Скамандер засунул руку в карман и кинул Альбусу сверкнувший на солнце предмет. Дамблдор поймал его и протянул Гриндевальду. — Геллерт, — тихо позвал его Дамблдор. Гриндевальд поднял на него тяжелый взгляд. В нем словно бы что-то надломилось. Альбус протянул ему раскрытую ладонь, в которой лежало свидетельство клятвы на крови, небольшой серебряный фиал. — Геллерт, возьми меня за руку, — Гриндевальд коснулся фиала, и они аппарировали.

Оказавшись в старом амбаре, в котором они так давно создали фиал, послуживший им сегодня порталом, они расцепили руки. Геллерт посмотрел по сторонам.

— Я до сих пор здесь все помню, — насмешливо заметил он. Дамблдор был взволнован.

— Что ты сказал там, в амфитеатре? Я плохо расслышал. — Гриндевальд посуровел.

— Все ты расслышал, — Геллерт вперился в него взглядом. — Это не мальчишка?

— Нет, Геллерт, — Дамблдор потупился. — Конечно, нет.

— Что ж, тем лучше, — цинично отозвался Гриндевальд.

— Кому лучше?

— Мне. Конечно мне, Альбус. Тебе будет одинаково тяжело, независимо от того, кто именно это будет.

— Опять твои пророчества? Я так устал от них...

— Ты устал, Дамблдор? Ты? Прекрати. — Геллерт был бледен, но, кажется, уже давно решился. — Скажи, когда будешь готов.

— Готов, Геллерт? Готов к чему? Убить тебя? Я никогда не буду готов! — Дамблдора трясло. — Как, по-твоему, к такому вообще можно подготовиться?

— Это конец, Альбус. Просто доведи это до конца. Я даже рад, что это оказался я. Уйма народу вздохнет спокойно, когда я умру, — Гриндельвальд широко улыбнулся. — Скамандера все-таки жалко.

— А меня? Меня тебе не жалко? — Дамблдор сорвался на крик, он был совершенно не в себе.

— Жалко. Мне вообще жалко, что все так вышло. И уж конечно я бы не хотел, чтобы ты всю оставшуюся жизнь испытывал вину за мою смерть, — Геллерт был спокоен в противовес Альбусу, и это пугало. — В конечном счете все замыкается на тебе. Сейчас не я жертва, а ты. Мне достаточно примириться с судьбой и отправиться на заклание. Это даже проще, чем послать в смертельный бой солдата, — а я делал и это. Твоя роль несоизмеримо больше. От тебя зависит, кого придется убивать. И, что не менее, а то и более важно, сможешь ли ты меня убить. М? — ухмыльнулся Гриндевальд, вглядываясь в него. — Сможешь? Ради общего блага?

На Дамблдора было страшно смотреть. Он раскраснелся, казалось, еще немного, и он попросту взорвется. Руки у него дрожали, на лбу выступила испарина. На контрасте с ним Геллерт выглядел преувеличенно спокойно, будто находился в стагнации.

— Моя смерть положит конец магловской войне. Бессмысленные убийства прекратятся, Альбус. Это безумие нужно остановить.

— Я всегда безоговорочно доверял тебе, Геллерт. Но сейчас особый случай, и я просто обязан спросить, — Дамблдор говорил хриплым голосом, но вел себя уже более сдержанно. — Это единственная возможная версия развития событий?

— Это единственная приемлимая версия развития событий, — объяснил Гриндевальд. — Если ты полагаешь, что я пришел сегодня, чтобы досадить тебе своим обществом, уверяю тебя, это не так. Мне не очень-то хочется умирать, — Геллерт посмотрел в глаза Альбусу, и он снова ужаснулся тому, как Гриндевальд изнурен, словно из него уже выпили всю жизнь. Альбус постарался взять себя в руки. Мысли скакали, перед глазами все плыло.

— Кажется, это самый чудовищный день в моей жизни, — повинился Дамблдор.

— Не у тебя одного, — заметил Геллерт, но ни сочувствия, ни переживания за себя Альбус в его словах не уловил. Дамблдор потер глаза.

— Поцелуешь меня? — тихо спросил он, и добавил, будто спохватившись, — напоследок.

— Нет, — безжалостно отрезал Гриндевальд, — так тебе будет еще сложнее.

— Дальше тянуть нет смысла, — наконец собрался с духом Альбус. — Готов я не буду никогда. Это сложно, но выбора, как я понял, мне не оставили.

— Давай, — одними губами шепнул ему Гриндевальд и ободряюще улыбнулся.

— Авада Кедавра, — отстраненно произнес Дамблдор, из его палочки вырвался зеленый луч, ударил беззащитного Геллерта в грудь, и он упал замертво. Альбус закрыл глаза. Все было кончено.

***

В следующий момент Дамблдор подбежал к трупу и упал перед ним на колени. Гриндевальд лежал на грязном полу и... тяжело дышал. Он был жив! «Как?», пронеслось в сознании Альбуса, но тут хладнокровие изменило ему, и он разрыдался. Геллерт открыл глаза, обнял его за шею и повалил на себя.

— Шшш, — успокаивал Дамблдора Гриндевальд, поглаживая его по спине. — Ты справился. Ты победил.

— Тебя? — глупо спросил Альбус, высвобождаясь из его объятий и вытирая слезы с заплаканного лица.

— Себя, — ответил Геллерт. — Ну и меня тоже, не без того, — он улыбнулся своей шальной улыбкой, от которой Дамблдор потерял голову тем далеким летом, и которую он не видел целую вечность. Не удержавшись, Альбус вцепился в Гриндевальда и поцеловал его довольное лицо, нашел любимые губы, впился в них, как будто бы боялся, что тот передумает и все-таки умрет. Дамблдора захлестнуло ощущение невероятного счастья, но он заставил себя оторваться от сияющего Геллерта и, улыбаясь, сказал:

— А теперь объясни мне, что это был за спектакль. — Гриндевальд поперхнулся.

— Спектакль? Нет, милый мой, все серьезно, — глаза у Геллерта блестели озорным огнем. После мнимой смерти он будто сбросил четыре десятка лет. Гриндевальд сел, — ты победил себя, убил меня, выполнил свое предназначение и спас мир...

— Как ты выжил? — перебил его Альбус. — Я убил тебя, а тебя это только развеселило. Я очень рад, что так получилось, но недоумеваю.

— Да все просто, — пожал плечами Гриндевальд. — Дары Смерти. — Дамблдор округлил глаза.

— Ты нашел их?

— Если ты вдруг забыл, когда-то мы планировали сделать это вместе. Но поскольку у тебя появились более важные дела, я стал искать их один. И да, нашел, — Геллерт достал из кармана шинели маленькую коробочку и протянул ее Дамблдору.

— Руку и сердце, Геллерт? — пошутил Альбус. Все так переменилось. Еще пять минут назад ему было нечем дышать от охватившего его отчаяния, от одиночества и тоски, а сейчас он чувствует себя самым счастливым человеком в мире.

— Камень и мантию, Альбус, — Гриндевальд словно светился изнутри. Он отдал Дамблдору свою волшебную палочку. — Ну и ее, конечно. Я победил Смерть, ты победил меня, забирай трофеи. Ее Дары, — благоговейно добавил он. Альбус взял в руки коробочку и открыл ее. В ней на переливающейся серебристой ткани лежал ограненный камень. Коснувшись Бузинной палочки, Дамблдор спросил:

— Тебе дать мою палочку, или у тебя есть запасная?

— Мне больше не понадобится палочка, — беспечно отмахнулся Геллерт.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — удивился Альбус.

— Дамблдор, я умер. И пусть это не совсем так, судьба уже учла мою смерть, твое самопожертвование, и покатила дальше в счастливое будущее. Только для меня в нем места нет, — казалось, Геллерта это вовсе не расстраивало, наоборот, он был заразительно весел и улыбался во весь рот.

— И что же ты теперь будешь делать? — понизив голос до шепота, спросил Альбус.

— Жить, Дамблдор. Теперь я буду наконец жить, как нормальный человек. Пойдешь со мной?

— Да. Да, само собой. Дары Смерти. Поверить не могу, — любуясь Старшей Палочкой, Альбус рассмеялся. — Ты невероятный. А куда мы направляемся?

— Домой, — вздохнул Гриндевальд, но тут же опомнился и снова широко улыбнулся. Он взял Дамблдора за руку, и в следующее мгновение они аппарировали.


End file.
